


【沙玛什x闪】蜕变

by Lovarious



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovarious/pseuds/Lovarious
Summary: 一些读前须知：-沙玛什：Shamash又译作舍玛什 吉尔伽美什史诗里原典的人物 苏美尔三大主神之一 司掌太阳与法典 曾助闪打倒芬巴巴 并因天之公牛事件替闪向诸神求情-本篇为现代美国设定 私设如山 另设沙玛什是宁孙的哥哥 与闪是舅侄关系 因此可称本文为舅闪-这篇可以看作糅合了洛丽塔的恋童情节+摩登家庭的混乱关系以及小时代式drama的雷文 闪一家通通会出场 性格私设 片段灭文法 本章有daddy play 也会提及其他角色x闪 例如my老相好言金和拉二闪-请自行脑补沙玛什cv堀内贤雄 卢加尔班达cv成田剑 宁孙cv林原惠美 巴力cv武内骏辅
Relationships: Shamash/Gilgamesh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【沙玛什x闪】蜕变

沙玛什•乌图第一次见到他血缘上的外甥时，后者刚刚足月，在一家由乌图家族出资百分之百建造的基督教堂里接受传统的洗礼。他们聘请的是日本出身，曾在意大利与梵蒂冈任职的神父言峰璃正，他从事洗礼行业已有数十年。乌图家的三兄妹——沙玛什，宁孙，乌利尔，以及沙玛什的妻子安娅，和他新晋的妹夫卢加尔班达，这五个分别在华尔街和政界呼风唤雨的人物此时面对神父和他怀中的婴儿，站成笔直的一排，仿佛接受训练时的海军部队。除此之外，乌利尔手上还捧着他们的父亲欣的遗照，毕竟这位乌图的一家之主与乌鲁克财阀的创始人已经在两年前去世，无福享受抱上第一个外孙的喜悦了。  
“以圣父，圣子，圣灵之名。”神父用食指沾过圣水，依次点过金发婴儿的额首和肩膀两侧，“阿门。”  
“阿门。”五个人异口同声地重复。  
这个时候，吉尔伽美什——也就是圣坛上正在受刑的婴儿，终于意识到了这个处境对他的不公之处，哇哇大哭起来。  
神父于是将他递还给宁孙，在回到母亲怀里的一瞬间，金发的婴儿停止了哭闹。  
“如果诸位都准备好了，我们将进入下一个仪式。”璃正神父宣布道。  
乌图三兄妹以及安娅整齐划一地点了点头。卢加尔班达一头雾水地注视着其他几人，只好低头悄悄问宁孙，“怎么除了洗礼还有别的仪式？”  
“我忘记告诉你了，”宁孙也悄悄回答他，“这也是乌图家的传统，我们要每人赐予吉尔一句祝福。”  
怎么搞得跟希腊众神似的。卢加尔班达暗自嘀咕，但什么都没说。因为乌图家权势滔天，与宙斯的雷霆杖不一样，握在他们手中的是黄金制成的权杖。说他们是这个时代的“众神”也确实不为过。  
“我赐予他‘力量’。”乌利尔一马当先。  
“我赐予他‘美德’。”卢加尔班达接道。  
“我赐予他‘美貌’。”安娅勾了勾婴儿尖挺的鼻子，笑道，“不过生为乌图家的一员，你长大后肯定是个大美人。”  
“我赐予他‘幸福’。”宁孙充满爱意地凝视着儿子。确实，对于一个母亲而言，没有比孩子能够获得幸福更重要的事情了。她转向沙玛什，“哥哥，到你了。”  
“我赐予他‘智慧’。”沙玛什轻轻摸了一把外甥的头，他浅金色的短发柔顺地滑过他的手掌。刚足月的婴儿头皮还很薄，能够看到皮肤下凸起的血管和脉络。它们规律地一起一伏，沙玛什能感受到这个被众神祝福的孩子蓬勃的生命力。  
正所谓物极必反。沙玛什没有料到的是，这个生来就受尽宠爱的孩子，会在不久的未来亲手将这一切悉数舍弃。  
  
在欣还健在，沙玛什刚从斯坦福拿到法学MBA学位时，一直循规蹈矩，被寄予厚望的他做了一件堪称叛逆的事情。作为长子，沙玛什理所当然地成为了乌鲁克财团的第一顺位继承人，但在毕业之际，他却向父亲透露他本身并没有掌管财团的意愿，并委托父亲修改遗嘱，由宁孙或乌利尔任意一人继承，或者两人共得百分之五十的股权。  
欣表面上没有生气，虽然他颤抖的白胡须暴露了这一点。“那么你以后要做什么？”  
“我另有打算。”当时他是这么说的。  
  
现在回想起来，沙玛什不禁有些感慨。因为如今的吉尔伽美什几乎就是年轻的他自己，甚至更加随心所欲，为所欲为。但是他能怪谁？是沙玛什自己给了他为所欲为的资本，也许从圣坛上给予他祝福的那一天起，他就注定会变成今天的样子。从生下来的那一刻起，神注定会是神，而人注定会成为人，然而吉尔伽美什却完成了一场从神到人的蜕变。  
  
***  
  
从巴黎度假回来的第一天，吉尔伽美什踏进玄关，扔下行李箱，直奔书房。沙玛什像往常那样戴着眼镜坐在那张宽敞的高级仿皮办公椅上，那张吉尔伽美什曾经为他口交过很多次的椅子——因此他一走进来，沙玛什就知道他要干什么。吉尔伽美什脸上是淡淡的潮红。空气中弥漫着情欲。  
“在巴黎玩得如何？”沙玛什寒暄道，他当然知道巴黎是什么地方，那里是欲望的集合体。都市的年轻人们在里面碰撞彼此，迷失自我，但有些人不屑与他们同流合污。另外，他能看见吉尔伽美什的银行账单流水，但他还是假装嗅了嗅空中飘来的味道。“是迪奥的‘月光’吗？”  
真奇怪；人类本不该嗅到费洛蒙的味道，但他们的荷尔蒙系统一样能探知到它。  
吉尔伽美什显然不想跟他道貌岸然地废话了。“我们去卧室。”  
“清洁工把我的床单洗了，你的也是。”  
吉尔伽美什翻了个白眼。“哪个房间的没有洗？”  
“巴力的。”  
吉尔伽美什顿了一下，他们不是没有在沙玛什的独生子，他自己的表哥房间里做过，但次数不算多。倒不是因为他们不敢，相反，这样背德感会更强烈，让吉尔伽美什兴奋的同时更加性奋。然而巴力房间的装璜风格实在是令人萎顿。当一个巴洛克晚期风格的阁楼房间里，贴满了二十一世纪最出名的海鹰队足球明星们的海报——连沙玛什也得承认他实在是没法在这样的情况下硬起来，这些肌肉男离他的性癖相差十万八千里。不过谢天谢地，沙玛什很清楚巴力只是梦想有朝一日能够加入海鹰队，没对这些人打过手枪——谁会对未来的队友打手枪？  
  
不过这个问题现在不重要。重要的是，吉尔伽美什受够了国际长途飞机，他需要一张舒适的床来适当发泄积攒的性欲。沙玛什也受够了他这几天平均每天十四小时的工作量，他需要一具年轻漂亮的肉体来满足他的生理需求。  
  
他们拥吻着进入房间，沙玛什托住吉尔伽美什的屁股将他抱起来，手感依然很好，他动情地吻着年轻男孩的胸膛，用牙齿扯开纪梵希的扣子。然后他松手，吉尔伽美什落进云一般的床被里，神明自天际坠落人间。  
“你出生的那一天，安雅祝福你‘美貌’，这其实是我的主意。”他没头没尾地坦白道，“我以为你是个女孩。你太美了，从出生起就美得炫目。我猜这大半是宁孙的功劳。”  
“不是你的功劳吗？”吉尔伽美什开着恶劣的玩笑，“你用精液和爱把我浇灌得很好。”他的指尖滑进沙玛什的裤裆，舔起了嘴唇。  
“这话如果给宁孙听见，她会杀了我然后喂给阿舒尔养的巨犬芬巴巴。”阿舒尔是宁孙夫妇的管家，洪巴巴则是他忠实的手下。  
吉尔伽美什不再回话。他动作起来，手指技巧性地揉捏抚按，沙玛什漏出几声低喘。他硬起来的速度快得超乎寻常。这归功于他们有一段时间没做了。吉尔伽美什伏下身子试图含他，却忽然沙玛什拉住。“我想现在进去。”  
“那我要在上面。”  
沙玛什默许了。他们玩过骑乘，但在巴力的房间里是第一次。看来他晚上得重新打电话让清洁工过来一趟。  
沙玛什慢条斯理地替他扩张，比熊捣蜂巢有过之而无不及，但熊是因为惧怕黄蜂的蜇刺才小心翼翼，他只是单纯担心弄疼吉尔伽美什。虽然他心里知道吉尔伽美什早已不再是十岁或者十六岁，已经过了需要他照顾的年纪。  
他用一只手指轻点花穴，两只手指抠出蜜液。终于，吉尔伽美什催促起他来：“操我，要不我去找别人了。”  
“比如谁，你那个亚裔男友？”  
“我有两个亚裔男友，你在说哪一个？”吉尔伽美什反呛他，“一个日本裔，一个埃及裔。他俩的床上功夫都是顶好的。你要是再不——”  
沙玛什猛地将他拉下来，吉尔伽美什猝不及防被他一个挺腰贯穿。如果他有子宫，这下怕是要直接敲开那里的大门。  
“我再不什么？”沙玛什温和地问，一边快速抽动起来，尽管他在下面，这不妨碍他将吉尔伽美什操得欲仙欲死。“我比你年长二十五岁，最好不要把你对同龄人的态度拿出来对我。”他警告道，“不然，说错话的孩子就该受到惩罚。”  
吉尔伽美什此时已经完全迷失了方向。他显然没听到沙玛什的断罪，只顾着挣扎了：“太…深了，放我…下来——”  
“你自己选的位置。”沙玛什抚过怀里人后仰的头部，摸过那里耸起的脆弱颈骨，天鹅之死。不管作为律师与法官，他观看过太多死刑现场，吊刑目前为止还是名列四项选择的第二位（第一位是注射死）。而此时此刻他是行刑人，吉尔伽美什的腿无力地跪在他的胯部两侧，趾尖由于快感微微抽搐。津液从他嘴边流下来，汗滴打湿他耀眼的金发。那双光芒夺目的红瞳泛起水雾，迷茫又不甘地望着他。沙马什感到自己比刚才又硬了几分——这当然只是感官上的，因为他此刻埋在吉尔伽美什身体里的性器已经不能更硬了。吉尔伽美什诅咒他，吐出含混的句子，同时又发出撒娇求饶的嘤咛，像他儿时那样。他总是不自觉地在沙玛什面前自动变回小孩子。但这还不够，这还远远不够。  
  
“叫我父亲。”沙马什在他耳边低语。  
吉尔伽美什的瞳孔收缩起来。沙玛什知道这句他听懂了。  
“你在开什么…玩笑…哈…”他随着体内阴茎的起伏抽着气，想反驳他连对卢加尔班达都没叫过几次父亲，更不可能对他——  
沙玛什忽然坐起来，拽着他的手臂下按，猛地翻过身来。他将吉尔伽美什的手腕钉在一起，另一只手抬起他的下巴：“叫一句吧。就当是满足我的一个愿望好了。”他说的是请求的话，动作上可完全是在威胁。  
“父…亲…”吉尔伽美什咬着牙叫。  
“再叫句爸爸。”  
“你不要得寸进尺。”吉尔伽美什瞪他的目光能把沙玛什的脸烧出个洞来。可他里面外面都被钉在原地锁得紧紧的，连半分也没法挣扎。和沙玛什的性爱很方便，因为几乎全是年长者在主导，但这也意味着他总是落入下风。  
吉尔伽美什想着，心有不甘地移动自己唯一能动的脖子，堵住对方的嘴唇。十秒之后他气喘吁吁地松开僵住的沙玛什，留下暧昧的拉丝。他恶作剧般舔掉津液，这才喊道：“爸爸。”  
  
“爸？”背包掉地的声音。  
他们没关门，阳光本应从走廊尽头的窗户漏进来，然而此时一个魁梧的身躯挡住了所有光线。  
该死。  
  
“爸？吉尔？”  
巴力重复了一遍。他一只手拄着拐杖，左脚包得跟粽子一样，显然花了一番功夫才爬上楼梯，而他已经没有足够的脑容量来理解正在发生的事情了。“耶稣他妈的基督在上，你们到底在搞什么名堂——”他的脸由红转白再转红，尖叫起来：“我妈才刚去世！”  
“而你现在应该在橄榄球队的赛季训练。”沙玛什困惑地发问。“你们不是这周六有比赛？”  
“我摔断了一条腿！这还不明显吗！”巴力愤怒地挥舞着拐杖，如果不是伤势限制了他的行动力他恐怕已经冲上来了。“吉尔，你最好穿上点衣服。爸你也是。然后我需要得到一些解释。现在马上。”他随后捂住眼睛，但这没有用，他就算闭上眼睛脑海里还是会出现刚才的画面。他宁可两条腿都在训练时摔断了，这样起码他暂时回不了家。他绝望地想。  
“有什么可解释的？”吉尔伽美什推开沙玛什，翻身下床。不过托巴力的福，他们以后应该再也不会在床上玩叫爸爸的把戏了。这倒是件好事。“我是同性恋，而你父亲只是比较偏爱我而已。”他套上一条裤子，“还有别误会了巴力，同性恋也是有针对性的，你明显不是我的菜。”  
  
巴力侧身让出一条道，仍然捂着眼睛。他露出作呕的表情：“你以前不是这样的，还记得吗？你还抢了隔壁艾米丽的初吻——她可是我初恋！”  
“那只是因为我乐于从别人手里抢夺罢了。初吻当然也是有价值的东西。我根本就不喜欢她。”  
巴力抡起拐杖：“你是个人渣，你知道吗？”  
吉尔伽美什冲他比了个胜利手势，下楼去了。  
“到此为止。”沙玛什接过那根危险的拐杖，他不知什么时候也穿好了衣服。此时看起来又像个衣冠整齐的大法官了，“巴力，我今晚送你去疗养院，在那里你会好得更快。”  
“然后任由你们用我的床来做爱吗？”巴力歇斯底里地大叫，“在我所有海鹰队的队友面前？“  
“第一，你还没有进入海鹰队，”沙玛什耐心地反驳，“第二，我们也是迫不得已才使用了你的床，我保证这事不会再发生。”  
“我要封口费。五十万美金。”巴力忽然反应了过来，遂狮子大开口。这是个绝佳的敲诈机会。沙玛什一直给钱很紧，毕竟在进入职业队伍之前，橄榄球可不算个赚钱的活，而他在大学成绩也很差。“给我五十万，我就不告诉宁孙姑妈和姑父。”  
“二十万。”沙玛什开始压价。他不是给不起，只是不想把这个钱花在蠢儿子身上。  
“三十万。”  
“二十五万。够你买辆好车和新鞋子了。”沙玛什不耐烦地把卡丢在桌上，想不到自己竟然堕落到有一天和亲儿子讨价还价。“你最好让这件事烂在肚子里，不然你那只腿别要了，我会在事务所里帮你找个文职工作，你以后就坐在办公桌后面度日吧。”  
他当然只是虚张声势，但巴力平生最恨办公桌，因此这个威吓还是有点作用的。  
  
“你不能因为我爸宠着你，你就仗着他的势力为所欲为。”  
“我们都认识二十年了，你不会今天才告诉我你其实有恋父情节吧。”  
吉尔伽美什与他的表哥面对面坐在地毯上，俩人正在分享一碗芒果冰淇淋。通常这是他们打完架之后的标准程序，但现在他们跳过了打架这个部分——因为巴力说‘我今年二十二了，我可以像个成年人一样面对我爸跟我表弟搞在一起的事情’。  
“他给了你多少封口费？”吉尔伽美什问道。可想而知，沙玛什会尽一切代价保持他们之间的关系。  
巴力眯起了眼睛，他第一次看起来不像一个肌肉笨蛋了。“首先有恋父情结的人是你，不是我。另外如果你不是我的表弟，而是什么随便的男宠，相信我，你今天不会四肢健全地出这栋房子。”他曾经在一次肯塔基野外露营过程中遭遇非洲狮的攻击，那只可怜的东西，巴力在跟它玩摔跤的过程中’不慎‘拗断了它的脖子，他就是有这个本事。“而且我很清楚，我爸给我的封口费可能还达不到他给你的零花钱的四分之一。”  
“他确实提出过要资助我，但我没要他的钱。”吉尔伽美什又挖走一大勺冰淇淋，舔着勺子懒洋洋道，“所以如果你不是为了父爱而是财产问题而憎恨我，那大可不必。”  
“我不傻。”巴力说。  
“得了吧，世界上百分之九十九的傻子都会说自己不傻。”  
巴力放下勺子。“我知道你高中OD*（嗑药过度）的那次，我爸根本没把你送去戒毒所。他带你去了哪里？你们是从那个时候开始搞上的吧？”  
“比那还要早，”吉尔伽美什澄清道，“不过，我在波士顿的别墅里享受了不错的性爱疗法，比戒毒所要管用多了。”  
巴力坐直了身子，他看起来随时要出拳。  
  
“别生气啊，不是你要听的吗？”吉尔伽美什嗤笑道，他看起来一直很游刃有余，巴力从小就恨死他这一点了。  
  
***  
  
吉尔伽美什睁开眼，模模糊糊地看到四只红眼睛盯着自己。他泰然自若地眨了眨眼，四只变成了两只。视野渐渐清晰起来：他在医院的单间病房里，点滴的单调声提醒他手臂上的针头，分别连着三架机器，一架葡萄糖，一架镇痛剂，一架盐水。  
“你OD了。”一个低沉的男声说。是沙玛什，他从上方注视的角度坐回了自己的探望椅上。“过度海洛因。”  
吉尔伽美什缓慢地吞咽了一口口水。后知后觉地感到头痛欲裂。“我怎么没死？”  
“没死？你离变成植物人只差这么一点。”他用食指和拇指比出一只蚂蚁的尺寸。  
沙玛什很生气。吉尔伽美什能感受出来。他没表现出来，但吉尔伽美什知道沙玛什的怒火不是火焰的橙色光圈，而是最底层的蓝焰。埋在最底下，触碰时却烫得吓人。  
“告诉我，如果你死了，你就达成目的了吗？”  
  
吉尔伽美什聚精会神盯着天花板，并不打算回答这个问题。  
短信音响了。沙玛什从口袋里摸出手机。看了一会儿便将屏幕转向吉尔伽美什。“卢加尔班达要过来。宁孙让他把你接回去。”  
吉尔伽美什石像一般的神情出现了裂痕。“他休想。”  
“他的飞机三小时后起飞。你觉得你还有时间让父母回心转意？”  
吉尔伽美什瞪着这个站在律师界巅峰的男人，他讨价还价的话术高得人神共愤。“那你想怎么样？”他一字一顿地质问。  
“告诉我你这么做的原因。然后我就会让你父亲回去，因为我会好好地利用我的资源为你寻找这附近最好的戒毒所，你还是能够自由活动。”  
“这样的戒毒所根本不存在。”  
“没错，因为你要去的不是戒毒所，而是我的私人宅邸。连宁孙都不知道的，我的秘密资产。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我会尽我所能帮助你。当然，你也要保证不再犯。”  
“我保证不了。”  
“你可以的。”沙玛什严肃起来，他伸手去握吉尔伽美什缠着纱布的手腕，后者试图躲开却失败了。“因为有我在。你相信我吗，吉尔？”  
  
他当然相信他。他从六岁起就相信着这个比他的父亲更像父亲的男人了，所以他才会一直走到今天。沙玛什显然明白这一点，他的手捏得更紧了。  
  
三天后，吉尔伽美什成功出院。他们坐上了去往波士顿的飞机。从车上风尘仆仆地下来，打开别墅大门的一瞬间，吉尔伽美什脱去沙玛什的外套，一只手探下去解他的裤腰带。沙玛什捉住他不安分的腕子，“你在干什么？”  
吉尔伽美什没有停下。他抬眼看着这位从初中时期就开始抚养他，血缘上的舅舅——“我知道你想上我。而且是从很久以前。”  
“我绝对没有。”  
“你这里可不是这么说的。”吉尔伽美什的手丝绸一般慢慢下滑，握住了男人身上最诚实的物件。它炽热坚硬得如同刚打造好的钢铁。  
“好吧，那也是因为照顾你使我积攒了太多压力。”沙玛什替自己辩解道，但这辩护词软弱无力，与他在法庭上的水平大相径庭，完全无法令人信服。  
“别再自欺欺人了，好吗？”吉尔伽美什嘲讽地看了他一眼。他慢慢地跪了下去，外面的那只手拉开他的拉链。  
沙玛什深吸一口气。他显然没有做好准备迎接这一天的到来，不过他也许在梦里面见过这个场景许多次，此时竟然有些分不清这究竟是否是现实。“那在开始之前，我只想澄清一件事。”  
“什么？”吉尔伽美什含混不清地问。  
“是六岁。是你六岁的时候。”沙玛什丢盔弃甲地投降，在吉尔伽美什的攻势下片甲不留，“我带你去游乐园，你坐在旋抓木马上吃冰淇淋的时候。”  
老天开眼。吉尔伽美什心想，希望宁孙有生之年永远不会听见这句话。  
  
***  
  
在宁孙•乌图出生在这个世界上以前，完美无缺这个词只能算是一个抽象概念。她从两岁开始能够阅读大英词典，五岁可以写小说，十岁考取伯克利商学院，十五岁得到了MBA学位。从十六岁起她兼职时代周刊平面模特，各大时尚品牌争相抢夺的宠儿。尽管在人才济济的乌图家，她也永远是欣最拿得出手的女儿，乌图公司当之无愧的继承人。遇到卢加尔班达的那一年她二十二岁，追求她的男人们可以挤满一个橄榄球场。她当时在一艘去往坎昆的度假游轮上，船底触暗礁，船身倾覆。她住在顶层，倾覆时却第一个遭殃。房间的电子门故障性锁死，窗户玻璃覆了双层，坚若磐石。水渐渐漫上来，她眼睁睁地看着那些曾在舞会上排队邀请她的男人们一个个坐救生艇出逃，没有一个人往她的房间看哪怕一眼。这时她听到呼喊声，让她离窗户远一些。然后是两声枪响，她窗户的玻璃碎成一地冰屑。一个黑发红眼男人在下面朝她呼唤：“跳下来！”说完他扔掉手中的枪，张开一个怀抱。他身后的甲板上，逃命的人们纷纷绕开这个疯子，朝着满员救生艇涌去。宁孙脱下在舞会上穿过的高跟鞋，义无反顾地从窗户上跳了下去。她准确无误地命中了那个男人的怀抱，但那一刻被丘比特之箭命中的其实是她。  
  
幸福美满是所有爱情故事的开头，却不一定是结局。但是在宁孙这里，她的完美故事似乎将要一直持续下去。婚后两年，她生下了一个金发红眼的英俊男婴，他长得仿佛安东尼•圣修波力笔下的小王子，有宁孙的金发和卢加尔班达的红色瞳孔。他也跟宁孙一样，生来就拥有一切。吉尔伽美什会成为世上最好的小王子。他们都如此相信着，为他献上最好的祝福。  
  
直到那一天。  
  
TBC.


End file.
